Consistent color reproduction using a digital printer requires measurement and control of the densities for each ink used on a printed page. Typically the densities of the inks are measured using reflection densitometers. Commercial densitometers may range in price from $500 up to $2,000. One reason these commercial densitometers are so costly is that they typically meet the International Standards Organization (ISO) standards for measuring optical density. Unfortunately, including a commercial densitometer with each printer may not be economically viable.